ghost_huntersfandomcom-20200213-history
Inhuman Entity
' Inhuman Entity' is the ninth episode of the fifth season of Ghost Hunters. Summary The team returns with all new cases. First up is the private residence of the Ladouceur family in Blackstone, Massachusetts. Once when Roxanne, the mother, was sitting on the couch, the couch was stuck with such a violent force that it literally moved while she was sitting on it. Then, while in the basement, the couple's 17 year-old son Gabriel saw a five-foot tall black mass come towards him at full speed. He was so startled by the encounter that he yelled for his parents to come rescue him. But since the Ladoucer's can't just pack up their things and move, they've enlisted the help of TAPS. Kris and Amy kick off the investigation with an EVP session in the basement. As soon as they begin their questioning, they hear a low growl. When they rewind the tape in their digital recorder they interrupted the growl as a voice saying, "Please help me." Later on, when Jason and Grant conduct a follow-up session in the basement their K2 meter receives off the chart hits. The duo asks the entity if it was trying to make contact with the family, if it wanted the family out of the house, if it was a demon. You know, the usual stuff. And much to Jason and Grant's surprise, the entity's responses gave them the notion that it was actually inhuman. Eager to get to the bottom of the case, the Hunters followed additional clues to the upstairs crawl space in the master bedroom. While there, the entity scratched Jason's leg, but that wasn't enough to scare them away. They deduced that the entity wasn't inhuman at all, but rather a human entity masquerading to scare them off. But really, you've got to get up pretty early or lurk really late to fool TAPS, so although the team conclusively decided that the house is haunted, they are certain that there's no demon in that home. Jason and Grant also recommend that the Ladouceur's stand their ground against the ghost and make it clear that they will not leave. They've paid their mortgage, they've decorated their living room-the property is there's! And of course, if they ever need professional help again, TAPS is just a phone call away. The Brentsville Historic Centre, Prince William County Virginia Next, the team heads to the Brenstville Historic Centre. The town was founded in 1820 as a courthouse town and numerous witnesses have made claims of paranormal activity. People have claimed they saw faces in the windows of the courthouse, particularly in the second floor window of the judge's room. Another witness claims to have seen the face of an African American woman looking out of te jailhouse door but when he blinked the face was gone. Allegedly, there was a slave who shot her master in that room. Despite all of these sightings, Robert Orrison, the current site manager is a big skeptic and has called TAPS in to verify or disprove the accusations that others have made. Jason and Grant head straight to the jail to do their general sweep. They pick up an image right on the thermal imaging camera, but can't quite make out what the figure is. They next head up to the second floor of the jail and notice that they hear footsteps as if someone is walking around in the room next to them. There's a hole in the ceiling that seems to lead to an attic. So, Grant uses the infrared camera to scan the room, but there's absolutely no one there. Determined to find more evidence, Kris and Amy investigate the courthouse where people have claimed to see multiple faces. Since they weren't getting tall results, Kris suggested they split up, but they still weren't able to stir up any entity activity. Steve and Dave had a similar night, with little to no spot-on results. The two did a follow-up to Jason and Grants earlier investigation in the jailhouse. And while Steve did hear a sharp ringing noise in his ears when he was in one room they weren't able to conclusively decide that it was attributed to paranormal activity. The team decides that before they reach a final verdict on this location, they'd like to investigate again. So until then, all is well in the land of Brenstville and the Historic Centre is officially safe enough to visit. Category:Ghost Hunters Category:Episodes Category:Season 5 Category:Season 5 Episodes